pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 6
This is not a blank talk page. Discuss. Lord Belar 05:26, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Lies. All lies! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:26, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Think it's time for another archive? Lord Belar 05:29, 21 October 2007 (CEST) WARNING: This page is 20 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:48, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Oh no! The page is so...BIG! archive pls ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:55, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Build:D/A Shadow Scythe Not sure on procedure for getting hold of admins round here, little help please? Lord of all tyria 23:35, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :General procedure is PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard, but talk pages still work. -Auron 23:38, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Reverted all changes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:38, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Recheck my build ^_^ I fixed it up according to the build building page. is it better? --Shadowsin 05:24, 23 October 2007 (CEST) WTF OotS. Wish there were a way to make that WTF bigger without breaking the page. -- Armond Warblade 09:00, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Getting real close to number 500, too... Oh, and the thread on that strip is pretty interesting. -- Armond Warblade 09:00, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::107 days eh? That went by fast. -Auron 09:20, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::103? Plus time spent judging him. -- Armond Warblade 09:43, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Guild Page user:P C Gamer Sorry but I was just trying to figure out wiki code and how to create it. What am I doing wrong?P C Gamer 05:03, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Check your talk page. --24.82.162.222 05:04, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :(EC):You could make one connected to your user page by using this link: User:P C Gamer/Guild Page [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 05:05, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::Guild pages don't belong on this wiki. Ever. Lord Belar 05:04, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :::Userspace is fine. Just don't use it as your guild's personal forum, PC. Thnx. - Krowman 06:12, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I figured out what I was doing wrong. Thanks for the help.P C Gamer 07:14, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Letter thingy. I'll sign, if thats what you're after. - Rawrawr 19:56, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :What exactly is the "sorry state of affairs" anyway..? Mind being more elaborate. I'm interested, but confused, too. cedave ( _buildpage) 21:33, 3 November 2007 (CET) Contests Where did the quicklinks to the contests go? I'm to tired to find them myself in my "my contributions" thingie, could you please add them or something? Free cookie if you do. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 21:15, 30 October 2007 (CET) How do i call an admin First sorry for choosing u as my "target" but.. im kinda lost in all this, i wanna call an admin, to look at a vote in a build that i recently posted. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Whirling_Displacement . Rapta's comment do most of all sound like some kind of "bitching" and he voted 1/1/0 to my build. Its ok if he dont like it, but its kinda strange that the other ppl who rated it likes it then. If he really dont like it, i would like to see a better reason... if that possible?Ashes 00:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Rapta knows what he's talking about. The other AoD build is better. --InternetLOL 00:21, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Rapta's vote is perfectly valid, so there's not much that I'' can do about it. If you'd like more information, the best thing you can do is to (respectfully) ask Rapta for more information on his talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:30, 3 November 2007 (CET) Problems. Would you please review Rapta's vote on Deadly Winds? He removed my review request from the Admin Noticeboard, and he's put up an unnecessarily biased delete tag on the build. I'm sorry to have to take this to you, but seeing as I'm not in any position of power and I'm, of course, slightly biased, I feel you'd probably be the best person to handle the situation. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) :If you looked closely, the request was placed at the bottom of the list. It wasn't removed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:15, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Apologizing here, too. In the changes, in looked like it got deleted, not moved. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::As a note for future reference, please leave build requests at the end of the appropriate section, rather than at the top. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:21, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::T_T I usually do. Anyway, back to the main point, I'm hoping Defiant Elements here can review our arguments. I'll let his decision be final, seeing as he hasn't been directly involved up to this point. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:22, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::Rapta's vote looks fine to me. It's not a good build, and vastly inferior to any other assassacaster builds. Lord Belar 02:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) Votes on A/W Gladiator Assassin Dear Defiant Elements. As with a new build, I made a build to be designed in the Steel Wall Deep Group, but I made a new article for it. I made a build that matches my standards, and that of the original warrior builds from build: Team - "Steel Wall" Deep Group. There are currently 4 votes on the build, with only one i think is right. The first 3 votes on the build, A/W Gladiator Assassin, state that the build has no defense against casters. But if I take a look at the team-build, i see that the warrior builds also have not any defense against casters. That is why I think these votes should be revised, and/or be removed. Thanks. Adriaanz 15:22, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Warrior has high defense and Dolyak Signet provides more armor, there's your defense against casters ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:17, 3 November 2007 (CET) :: Now there is a vote that has overall a 1, and it says it has good defense, but little damage! Come on, this build was made for tanking, this one really gotta be removed. Adriaanz 23:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::: Here is another vote. Some Peter, said that the build doesn't work, is untested, and gave an overall 1. This is untrue. I tested the build myself in Normal Mode and Hard Mode, and it does work, only the Scorpion Aspect will cause some pain, that's all. Kanaxai himself is easy to handle too. Please take a look at this. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:35, 10 November 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Image:Winter%27s_Embrace.jpg&action=history That's very helpful, imo — Skakid9090 21:45, 3 November 2007 (CET) :What is? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:45, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Even if it doesn't redirect, it gives you a link to the skill page. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 21:47, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::Ok fine... then revert it, doesn't make a real difference to me... I'm just trying to get rid of unneeded redirects, if I delete a couple that shouldn't be, then go ahead and revert it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:48, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::If it clogs any special pages I can go changing them to links — Skakid9090 21:50, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::It's not such a big deal one way or the other to be honest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:52, 3 November 2007 (CET) Gold Star For clearing out Grace expired! Congrulations! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:56, 3 November 2007 (CET) Weird Ranger Build I'm returning the favor for those Weird Assassin Builds you showed me before. Check this out. prof=Ranger/Dervish Marksmanship=10+1+1 Expertise=11+1 EarthPrayers=10Dust AuraVolleyShotShotConvictionBoonof Pious LightSignet/build Just pack along a Ebon bow (Longbow or Flatbow is probably best choice). Have fun blinding people. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:04, 4 November 2007 (CET) :doesn't look too bad to me, but for pve only, that is, and against melee mobs, then you can perhaps duo them without a monk. i guess... -- mangleD(T/ ) 22:57, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Didn't DE make a EDA volleyer? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:04, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Don't know, I don't check the builds section that often. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:07, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, I did. I think mine was for AB though. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:31, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Hmm, I'll have to try harder! What skill combination could there possibly be that D.E. hasn't thought of or tried out yet? I'll have to spend a little time on this one. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:54, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::I don't think there are very many, my builds tend to be high on the innovation scale -- and as a result, occasionally low on the effectiveness scale :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:01, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::My builds just seem to attract the triple 0 of death quite a bit. Or they get a few really good ratings, then people like Skakid and Rapta see them and they get balance-voted into the hands of Wizardboy, may God have mercy on them. >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 04:06, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::I pride myself on my proficiency with Assassins in general; there's just about no build I can't use or make work. That said, I rarely submit Assassin builds, knowing fully that chances are, I'm the only one who can make it work. :P (Seeping Wound, Way of the Assassin, Way of the Empty Palm, and all those fun skills. (On that note, I did get my WotA build vetted.)) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:26, 6 November 2007 (CET) Thanks for the info Thanks for the info. Idk how often i will be making builds but i will make contributions towards their vetting and such.Apu of Kwik E 23:41, 6 November 2007 (CET) Help Could I get some help with the icons on User:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:Top Box? They wont redirect correctly.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:48, 7 November 2007 (CET) :It seems to be working for me. :? --InternetLOL 02:51, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::That's odd, the code looks right. Lord Belar 03:20, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::Clear your cache. -Auron 03:24, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::: ::::?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:28, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'm working on it. I have the same problem, and I know exactly what it is. No worries. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:33, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I retract my previous statement. I've got no idea whats wrong. I'll mess around with it if you want me to, otherwise, my only guess is that it has to do with where you're trying to redirect to. Try redirecting somewhere with a simple name and see if that even works. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:42, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hold Ctrl and hit F5. Clears your cache. --71.229.204.25 03:44, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Hold Alt and hit F4 to clear your screen. :P Lord Belar 04:15, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Hit WinKey, U, U to win 10 internets! cedave ( _buildpage) 04:49, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::On a similar note, cache cleared and still Cedave has problems. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 04:50, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Well, we know you have problems, but I don't think anyone here can help with that. :P Lord Belar 22:46, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::You're just jealous you don't get as many pills as I do! cedave ( _buildpage) 04:17, 9 November 2007 (CET) Come help with my retarded build idea User:Edru viransu/Builds/GvG/Mind Blast Hexes --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:00, 8 November 2007 (CET) Nuker's Promise Hi you deleted a build of mine, E/A Nuker's Promise (which used Assassin's Promise to recharge GoS MS combo) and I am told the reason was it was a duplicate. I am having trouble finding a duplicate/vatiant of the build on the wiki, could you please link me to the build you were referring to? Dancing Gnome 04:21, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Probably a dupe of this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:32, 8 November 2007 (CET) Inactivity Less than two months... Congrats, and thanks for the insight to my life in a few years. o.O -- Armond Warblade 10:57, 9 November 2007 (CET) You too? Admins have recently been on something that improves their deleting prowess and makes them beasts, watch out for surprise drug testings. --Wyvern 06:44, 10 November 2007 (CET) :SUPRIZE BUTTSE - oh, wait, doesn't really apply here. -- Armond Warblade 09:54, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::OR DOES IT??? -Auron 10:29, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::It always applies. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:16, 12 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:01, 12 November 2007 (CET) Sorry sorry i didn't notice first time making build :( —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by EpicWiki ( ) }. thanks EpicWiki 07:07, 17 November 2007 (CET) Temple Of The Damned Why did you change the category back to testing after I had placed it in the Great category? The Real Vetting policy states that after at least 5 votes, it can be assigned a category. I was the 5th voter. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 09:09, 17 November 2007 (CET) :My guess would be a vote was removed somewhere without you noticing it. -- Armond Warblade 11:39, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::Thanks. It is no big deal to me. I just want to make sure if I am breaking some sort of policy or something, that I am aware of it. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 15:55, 17 November 2007 (CET) Epic admining imo . so epic, it was noticed by Zeus, pvx trollers that we are. gg. 00:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) +1 [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:36, 25 November 2007 (CET) :( Please don't abuse your Sysop powers. § Eloc ''' 09:00, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Ok... I'm gonna admit that I'm ignorant here... how/when did I abuse Sysop powers? [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 09:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::I figure he's referring to Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury. - Krowman 09:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::I need to unwatch a few pages, methinks. Anyway, even I'm confused here. Unless he deleted someones comments, I'm thoroughly confused as to how DE did anything to that page. ??? cedave ( _buildpage) 09:06, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::He deleted it. - Krowman 09:07, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::Really? *Goes to check Deletion Logs* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:07, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::: This is relevant. - Krowman 09:09, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I can't see myself doing it for no reason... *goes to investigate* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:10, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::It would appear I did so based on an old Noticeboard entry see here that stated that the build had been improperly moved back into Trial. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:12, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::So... Eloc, did you *ever* change the build in such a manner than it should be in Trial right now? Or should it *still* be in Trash? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:13, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Uhh... I'm thinking that Lyssa's Fury, seeing as it failed once prior to this whole ordeal, is just a bad idea in general. cedave ( _buildpage) 09:16, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Hmmm... you appear to have changed a single skill and edited the variants section slightly. Methinks it should still be in Trash (although the votes appear to have been wiped by the deletion). Well... no matter... since you haven't changed anything, the result will likely be the same. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:17, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Do we have a policy regarding pages being resubmitted under different categories? I mean.. if you don't make any real changes to a build, then just resubmit it under another category... Bleh. Anyway, do we have something that covers that sorta thing? cedave ( _buildpage) 09:19, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Aside from common sense? No. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:20, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Hmmk.. Well.. Could be useful to throw that into some existing policy, perhaps. I don't really know. I know all the PvX vets have a habit of just reaming the ratings pages of many builds, so I'll leave that up to you guys to determine the usefulness of such a thing. School and work have eaten up all the time I have to spare besides about a half hour on here every day or two. cedave ( _buildpage) 09:26, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::In theory, changing the category could have an effect on rating, but that's usually more of a factor when a build starts off with a category tag that it shouldn't have had and people on the Rating and/or Discussion page make a point of saying that the build isn't qualified for GvG or HA or whatever. I don't see a purpose for a policy both because there could be a scenario in which changing the category could change the build's viability and because, to be perfectly honest, this is the first instance I've seen where this has been an issue. Either way, if the build is bad, it'll still get a bad rating, and if it becomes excessive (i.e. an author changing the tag 6 times to get it re-voted upon) then someone will step in. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:31, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::I put it back into Trial under a different category so that I could get some criticism on it. If it's in Trash, then people won't say anything about it and just leave it alone. My whole goal is to try and make it better. § Eloc ''' 17:26, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::Wait... do you intend to attempt to have it vetted under that category, or are you simply attempting to abuse a loop-hole with the intention of switching back to the original category? [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 22:08, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::Nono Ben, I'm supposed to be the blunt one, you're the diplomatic one. :::::::::::::::::So, wait, do you intend to attempt to have it vetted under that category, or are you simply attempting to abuse a loophole with the intention of switching back to the original category? -- Armond Warblade 00:08, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::::I'm the blunt one. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:16, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::::I'm the troll. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:19, 26 November 2007 (CET) :(reset indent): Me too! I'm also fairly diplomatic, and I enjoy reseting indents when my giant screen resolution starts having trouble holding everything. But Eloc, if the only reason you're resubmitting is simply to get more attention to the build, and the first time around it went straight to trash... perhaps you should dismantle it a bit, pull out some of the reasons people trashed it the first time, and simply make a new build of it. Then just keep it in the trial phase for a bit longer this time. If it still sucks, it'll get trashed again, but at least this time, you'll get the feedback you want (hopefully), and you won't have to worry about being accused of sneaking the build in via a loophole, per say. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:49, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::I'm planning on making the build better and then testing it under RA category. '§ Eloc ' 04:05, 26 November 2007 (CET)